thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
High Winds
High Winds (aka. 'Belle the Brave '''in the US) is the twentieth episode of the eighth season. Story One morning, Belle and Flynn woke up at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, to find a marvelous red sunrise. "Oh my!" exclaimed Belle. "What a gorgeous sky!" "It is impressive," said Flynn, "But you know what they say, 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight, red sky at morning, sailor's warning." "Does that mean bad weather is coming?" asked Belle. "Yes, there is supposed to be very high winds today." Flynn stated. Belle shivered. "H-h-igh winds?" she asked, nervously. Flynn looked puzzled, "What's wrong Belle? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" "No Flynn, I am just a bit worried," she answered. "About what?" he asked. "Well, you see, I have a fear of high winds." Flynn was surprised, "Really Belle?" "Yes" she replied, "And it was all started before I came here, I had an incident on the mainland involving high winds," Belle said. "What happened?" Flynn inquired. "Well, it all started during a routine rescue. We were helping some climbers on a ridge, and the line was on a cliff's edge. Everything was going according to plan, but then, the wind came. A huge gust from the ocean blew hard against the cliff, and I was taken off guard. I reversed backwards, and into an open spot. The wind buffeted my side, and it felt as if I was going to be pushed off into the sea! I was never more scared in all my life!" Belle exclaimed as she finished her tale. Flynn was amazed. "Wow Belle, I never knew that!" he said. "I know, I have never told anyone about it before!" Belle wheeshed. "And the reason is because I'm afraid if anyone finds out that I have a fear of high winds, they will think I am not really brave." Flynn smiled, "Oh Belle, just because you have a fear of high winds doesn't mean you are not brave, besides, everyone is afraid of something at one point or another." "Yeah, I guess you're right Flynn," said Belle. But inside she still felt as if she had to hide it. Characters * James * Percy * Diesel * Stepney * Neville * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon ''(cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Billy (cameo) Trivia * This marks TheBlueSunil's first episode as a writer. * This episode marks Diesel, Arthur, Molly, Belle, and Flynn's first appearances since Season 6; Stepney's first appearance since Season 5; and Neville's first appearance since Season 3. Goofs * James should have a brakevan on his train. * Percy went the wrong direction to get to the rescue center. * Stepney has a grey brakevan in one shot, and in the next it is brown. Gallery HighWinds1.png|Belle HighWinds18.jpg|Percy telling Belle and Flynn that Stepney needs help Category:Season 8 Category:TheBlueSunil's Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Vhs